


I had the Time of my Life (Fighting Dragons with You)

by After_Angels



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Emily missing the point entirely, Exasperated Lindsey, F/F, Minor Lindsey Horan/Rose Lavelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_Angels/pseuds/After_Angels
Summary: Kelley O’Hara isn’t one for unwarranted risk. Good deeds, as it turns out, don't sustain her need for adrenaline. But when Emily Sonnet, one of the youngest women in the King’s Guard, approaches her with a mission, she can’t help but be drawn in. Even with the promise of more travel and guesswork than fighting, Kelley knew that Emily Sonnett would never leave her wanting.Or the one in which Lindsey is kidnapped and Emily enlists the help of renowned mercenary Kelley O’Hara to find her. Emily wants her best friend back, and Kelley just wants to keep Emily alive long enough to collect her reward.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I had the Time of my Life (Fighting Dragons with You)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is hopefully less painful than the first thing I wrote? Just some gals being pals off to slay a dragon and rescue a princess. All fun here! The outline says five chapters and no angst but uh, just in case the outlined lies, no promises! This first one is short and mostly just sets up the rest of the story, but I hope you enjoy!

Kelley O'Hara sipped her ale and watched the other patrons meander around the dimly lit tavern. The Alehouse of the Wolf was well known for its discretion and the strength of its ale, if not the caliber of its patrons. She didn’t usually choose to meet prospective clients in such unsavory locations, but she was also unused to knights of the Kingdom requesting her services. The bar gave them both a certain level of anonymity, and in case everything went south it would allow Kelley a quick escape into the maze of alleyways and dead ends in this part of town.

“Started drinking without me? Not a good way to start a relationship.” Kelley starts as a cloaked figure sits down across from her. Kelley gives the figure a once over, before raising her hand for another drink for her new compatriot.

“Darla, one for my new friend here, on my tab.” As the barkeep busies herself preparing the ale, Kelley takes a moment to examine the knight willing to procure her services.

Emily Sonnett, as she had identified herself in her letter, is not what Kelley was expecting. When the papers requesting her mercenary skills had come with a royal seal, she had been suspicious, but the proposed payment, 500 sovereigns to take the job and another 1000 if successful, was too good a prospect to pass on. The woman in front of her is broad, as most kingdom knights were, but she seems almost jittery, unable to sit still under Kelley’s attention.

“So, Emily Sonnett, what does a servant of the kingdom need with services such as mine?” Kelley watches Emily closely, trying to get a read on the woman in front of her.

“The future Queen-Consort has gone missing. The king believes she has absconded from her duties willfully, but I disagree. Lindsey would never. She may not be thrilled at her future title but the realm is too important to her.”

Thoroughly intrigued, Kelley leans forward to settle Emily’s incessant finger tapping, “And why have you come to me? Doesn’t the king have an entire army on retainer to go searching for his missing bride?”

Emily’s eyes harden at this. “His majesty does not wish to waste valuable resources searching for someone who does not want to be found. I was dismissed from his service, and would be retaining your services as a civilian, not on behalf of the crown.”

Shit. This made the job all the more complicated, and honestly explained the desperation in contacting a sell-sword in the first place. Normally, she hated to get involved in royal dealings, but Emily was offering good money and there was a fire in her eyes that Kelley was unused to in the nobility and their protectors.

“Do you have any idea who could have taken her? Anyone who would have been able to claim the title in her absence.”

Emily pauses her fidgeting, seemingly calmed now that it seems Kelley is still willing to take the job after her revelation. “An old childhood friend of ours. Rose was always mouthy, but Lindsey and I never thought she would leave the kingdom. She denounced her birthright, ran to the Elderwood, and no one has seen her since. But when I found Lindsey’s room empty, there was a book the three of us used to read on her bed. I found this in Rose’s handwriting.”

Emily passes over a crumpled piece of parchment; which Kelley reads as she motions to Emily to partake in her ale.

_ Lindsey is with me. Don’t come for her. Trust me. _

“Russell thinks that Lindsey ran away with Rose because we were all old friends, but there is no way that Lindsey wouldn’t have written a note herself in that case. None of us have heard from Rose since she left, and I certainly don’t trust her.”

Kelley looks at the other woman incredulously. “And if Lindsey really did just go to visit an old friend”

“I won’t take that chance.” Emily puffs her chest a bit, leans back in her chair and continues, “My coin is good, and if this is all a waste of time, I’ll still pay you. But I can’t go after her alone. So, are you in or out?”

“I’m in.”

Shit, Kelley was going to regret this later.

* * *

Kelley loaded her saddlebags onto her midnight black destrier in the early hours of dawn. Best to be prepared for a longer mission such as this. Emily had explained that the journey to Rose’s last known whereabouts would take about a week. She had managed to load Sully down with a tent, enough provisions for a fortnight, and various cooking apparatuses and traps to help her hunt and cook fresh meat in the forest. Her own pack was carefully weighted with supplies and weapons, and her signature bow strapped to her back, her quiver freshly stocked with arrows straight from the fletcher. As she rode towards the Alehouse she adjusted the rapier on her side she wondered why she was actually going through with this job. Honestly, she highly doubted that the future Queen Consort’s fleeing was unwilling, she had seen how the king leered at his future bride and any woman with fire in her, as Emily insisted Lindsey possessed, would have been crazy not to flee. The coin was good, but the time away from other work, especially if they got lost in the woods, was significant. 

But it had been a long time since Kelley had taken a job from such an interesting client. The most junior member of the King’s Guard, and the only female, abandoning her post for a wayward noble was bound to have more to it than meets the eye. And a small part of her, almost insignificant really, wonders if she made the wrong choice leaving the Knight Captain’s Guard behind. Because Emily seems like her. A little wild and a little reckless, yet still able to put her morals and the people dear to her above an imagined idea of valor. Kelley wishes she had been able to believe that she could have done the same.

When she arrives Emily is waiting for her, in her full knight’s breastplate and claymore strapped to her back. Kelley can’t pull her eyes away. Emily is everything that Kelley had once wanted to be and she decides to label the feeling deep in her chest as resentment rather than anything more. Because that would be foolish. And if there is one thing that Kelley O’Hara stopped being when she abandoned the knighthood it is foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as After_Angels on twitter if you want!


End file.
